


Sweet Kisses

by PatronGoddessOfAngst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sanders Sides fluff, im too lazy to tag stuff but, theyre all so gay, this is for u kai, touch starvation, touchstarved!virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronGoddessOfAngst/pseuds/PatronGoddessOfAngst
Summary: A touch-starved Virgil seeks contact from his boyfriends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 264





	Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa/gifts).

It was 3AM when Virgil finally broke down.

He had been trying to distract himself by listening to MCR and crime podcasts, but it could only work for so long.

In the long run, he knew there was nothing that could distract him from his incessant craving for comfort. For contact.

For touch.

God, he felt weak. Why was he crying over something so stupid?

Whatever. It would be better to get this over with.

He didn’t want to seem vulnerable to the others, but he  _ desperately _ needed touch.

It took him a few more minutes to finally force himself out of bed.

_ Who do I ask? _ he wondered.

_ Patton would be more than happy to oblige, but I couldn’t bear to wake him. Logan... Logan isn’t the most comfortable with touch. He probably wouldn’t be thrilled to be woken up for something so silly. And Roman... _

Virgil bit his lip. Roman might tease him a bit, but he was cuddly and didn’t usually sleep much at night.

_ Roman it is. _

He found himself standing outside Roman’s room, hesitating to do anything.

_ Is this a good idea? Will he think I’m weird? God, why am I doing this? _

Before he could talk himself out of it, he knocked on he door.

Roman’s muffled voice responded. “Come in.”

Virgil slowly opened the door.

Roman was sprawled out on his luxurious bed, wearing a plain white t-shirt and dark red shorts. He had one earbud in, and was twirling a pen between his fingers.

_ The life of a writer, _ Virgil thought fondly.

“Oh, hey, Virgil,” called Roman. “What’re you doing up?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You know Remy won’t associate with me.”

Roman raised his eyebrows. “I retract my former question. What’re you doing here?”

Virgil flushed.

“I was wondering if I could... maybe cuddle with one of my boyfriends?”

_ Holy shit,_ Roman thought excitedly, _h_ _e’s asking  me to cuddle. _

“Of course,” Roman cooed, his voice cracking a bit. He pulled out his earbuds and set them on his nightstand, along with his pencil. With a grin, he scooted over, patting the spot next to him. “Come here, pretty boy.”

Virgil complied.

Roman pulled Virgil closer to him and Virgil shivered involuntarily.

“What was that?” murmured Roman.

“Nothing,” Virgil lied.

“Alright, my love.”

Roman tilted Virgil’s head back and pressed a kiss to his lips. Virgil smiled, and scooted so that their noses were touching.

With a sleepy grin, Roman kissed him again.

Virgil laughed as they kissed, and eventually he buried his face into Roman’s shoulder while Roman continued to press kisses to the top of his head.

As he did so, he also looped his leg around Virgil’s legs, and wrapped his arm around Virgil’s waist.

Virgil flinched and Roman stopped.

“Are you alright?” Roman asked quietly. “Do you want me to stop?”

Virgil shook his head quickly. “No! No, this is- this is... _really_ nice. I’m just... not used to it.”

“Not used to what?”

“Touch. I’m not used to touch.”

Roman internally cursed himself.  _ This is my fault. _

“Virgil, darling,” he asked carefully, “ what would you like me to do?”

“Just... hold me, please. If that’s alright with you.”

Roman squeezed him and pecked his forehead. “That’s more than alright by me.”


End file.
